


We need an explanation

by absolutebeginner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutebeginner/pseuds/absolutebeginner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has to work in order to save for college. He meets his employees' son and soon friendship is not enough for the type of relationship Jean wants with him, although the outcome of confessing his feelings won't be what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need an explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this for 2015 Jeanconnie week and because I had so much fun writing it I decided to share it here, because I really love rarepairs. You definitely don't know me, but thank you so much for giving this work a chance!

His last year of high school was anything but easy for Jean. As soon as he received his acceptance letter from Trost University, half-scholarship included, his mother made him get a job to pay for the rest of his fees. That’s how he met Connie. He had gotten a part-time job as a clerk since the beginning of spring at Ragako's small organic market run by Connie's parents who also owned a small parcel of land. Connie helped his parents with whatever he was needed, including the harvest, but most of the time was spent at the shop with Jean helping customers and running the cash register, and along the way they became friends. Soon, Jean started to notice how his feelings towards his new friend were evolving into something akin to attraction in the way he would notice small details fancying them as endearing, like how Connie's dark skin captured the light of the dawn, the graceful movement of his muscles when he lifted a box of vegetables, his bright smile every time a customer complimented their produce, the respectful docility when he addressed his parents, and the contrast with his goofy antics around his friends. Everything about Connie was attractive, no wonder Jean started to fall for him fast and hard.

About his third week working at the shop, Jean met Sasha. Connie introduced her as his best friend and it was notorious that there was a great deal of familiarity between the two of them, something close to intimacy; and Jean couldn't help but being mad jealous of that atmosphere of closeness, although the most sensible part of his brain would tell him that was just the way she expressed her affection. She was pretty touchy-feely with practically every one of her friends and soon Jean was target of her sudden hugs, sloppy cheek kisses, and general invasion of personal space, though he couldn't get rid of the pang of jealousy every time Connie and Sasha were together.

It wasn't until about the second month of knowing Connie that Jean started to believe he might have a chance with his friend. A sunny afternoon a random costumer entered the shop. Jean recognized her as a face he had seen in the school halls but paid no attention to her coming into the shop until she started flirting very blatantly with Connie. He cordially flirted back, making a big sell of seasonal produce. Jean couldn't be madder, so he being his reckless and blunt self, called him out about his behavior once the costumer was out of sight.

"Careful Connie, your girlfriend wouldn't like you flirting with another chick."

"My girlfriend?" Connie asked innocently and confused

"Yeah, Sasha wouldn't like that" Jean answered bitterly. Connie made a face scrunching his nose and frowning "Sasha's not my girlfriend. And I wasn't flirting. I was securing a sell, which I successfully did, thank you very much."

Jean was clearly confused so he asked "But she's always hugging and kissing you"

“I know, right? That's just the way she is. She hugs and kisses everybody. Even you grumpy grump.” Connie retorted pointing Jean with a stick of celery. “Anyway, she's not interested in me that way, neither am I. Not her, nor the client, nor any other girl for that matter..." he added so quietly, ducking his head, that Jean had a hard time hearing him. But oh boy, he definitely heard that, and he couldn't stop the blush that spread over his face and the giddy fluttering in his chest. After a couple of seconds Connie seemed to catch what he had just said, and frantically directed his attention to Jean and with a quivering voice nearing a beg he said "Please, don't tell anybody!" Jean's eyes widened in surprise and his blush deepened while he shook his head assuring discretion to his friend. Connie seemed to relax and went back to his work.

After that day Connie's attitude towards Jean changed in a... good way? He couldn’t tell, but their friendship seemed to reach a new level of intimacy. For starters, Connie tried to be in the general vicinity of Jean all the time, but he seemed a bit apologetic about it, and not completely comfortable. Jean on the other hand tried to not make things weird and at the same time reassure his friend that he wasn't going to spill the beans to anybody, but he couldn't deny that he loved Connie's closeness. They would find solace in different activities; they would study together (although different subjects since Jean was in his last year of high school already and Connie was a year behind) and they would have movie nights at either of their houses. Sasha would join them from time to time, and Jean learned that she was the best supplier of snacks in the whole town and that her friendship with both Jean and Connie was completely platonic and nothing else.

Jean was enthralled with the relationship he and Connie were building with one another, but every day it became more and more difficult for Jean to keep his feelings at bay. He decided he would confess to his friend by the end of the summer, specifically his last day of work at the shop. He had asked his mom to help him cook an impressive and elaborate dinner for Connie as thanks for putting up with him at his parent’s shop. She agreed immediately and Jean suspected (not for the first time) that she knew about his crush even though he had never told her. He had one more week before heading to college, and he knew Connie didn't have intentions of going next year. They had had one of their first serious arguments about that in the past and at the moment Jean knew better than to push the subject. For that reason he decided this was his only chance to confess his feelings.

That afternoon Jean greeted Connie starting his shift with pink tinted cheeks cursing his body for being a quivering mess because of the anticipation.

"Hey, Connie" he said lamely.

"Hey man! You ready for your last day?" He asked cheerfully.

"Ah, yeah. Actually I wanted to invite you over tonight. My mom insisted we'd make you dinner, since I'm leaving next week." He said trying to look nonchalant. Connie's face grew sad "Oh, yeah... That's true. I'm gonna miss you dude. We're not gonna see each other every day... It's gonna suck..." He said tilting his head, and then, as he remembered Jean's invitation he added with a smirk "But hell yeah! Dinner at your place sounds awesome! Your mom is a badass cook, and you at least don't burn water"

"Hey, you fucker!" Jean exclaimed indignantly while shoving him lightly, but laughing nonetheless, because he knew Connie loved his food even though he wouldn't say it out loud. After their laughs had subsided, Jean said as an afterthought with more tenderness than he would allow himself, if it hadn't been the day it was "I'm gonna miss you too..." Connie lifted his head to meet his eyes with a strange fondness reflected in his and Jean's heart did a somersault. It seemed as if Connie was going to say something, but the entrance's bell announced a customer and both boys were back to work.

At the end of his shift Jean went to say goodbye to Connie's parents and thanked them for taking him on as a worker at their store.  
The distance from the shop to Jean's house was covered in a couple of minutes that Connie spent asking about the food Jean had made him and if it would have been better to bring something for dessert. Upon arriving to the Kirstein’s home, Jean’s mom received them with warm hugs and delicious aromas escaping from the kitchen. The boys set the table and soon the three of them were sitting at the table passing around plates with very promising delicious food on them.

Their conversation drifted from one topic to another and halfway through dessert Jean’s mom asked Connie what he was planning to study at the university. Connie tensed up and as courteous as he could he explained that his parents needed him at the smallholding much more than for him to be away for years at college. She tried to ask more about the issue but Jean smoothly interjected the conversation, much to his surprise, by saying “Calm down mom. We just got out of school and you want us right back in… Jeez... give us a break…”

She seemed to understand right away and looking alternatively at both of them she said apologetic "Oh, I'm sorry, you are right dear… My bad.” Then she added with a warm smile “Why don't you boys go to Jean's room? I'll bring you snacks in a minute." The boys complied, Connie visibly relieved, and soon they were sitting on Jean's bed sorting out clothes scattered around that were destined to be packed at some point.

Connie discovered a particular shirt that seemed a little too small and a little too childish for Jean and couldn’t help but laugh at the idea of his friend wearing it. Jean was trying to explain that it was at least ten years old and that Reptar was the shit, but it was really difficult to make any sense between Connie's loud guffaws. “I think it fits me” he said still laughing, and without a warning, Connie pulled his own shirt out replacing it by Jean's shirt. He emerged from the neck hole with red cheeks and a giant grin that made him look awfully cute in Jean's eyes, not to mention the glimpse he caught of his tight toned torso when Connie had switched shirts. Jean didn't notice he was staring with his mouth slightly open and his face flaring red until he saw Connie's grin fall and he heard his stuttered apology thinking he had upset Jean. He wasn't having any of that and with a new found determination he took Connie's hand while he attempted to take the Reptar shirt out.

"Connie, I have to tell you something," Jean started hesitantly. "I... Well, uh, I think… I like you...” when he heard a weak "Jean, what-?" he anxiously added “No, wait, please let me finish!" then taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes tightly he surrendered and let his mouth run "No, actually I think I'm in love with you. Since April? I guess? I can't even tell. It has been forever, and I'm so, sorry. Please don't hate me, and correct me if I'm wrong but I believe you might have the tiniest feelings for me? I'm not reading it wrong, am I? I know there’s something. We have so much in common, and you are so funny and smart, and sweet, and oh god, so sexy..." Upon hearing the word "sexy" Connie yanked his hand off Jean's grasp and nestled it in his chest wearing a frightened expression, rapidly shaking his head. His glossy eyes told Jean that he was fighting tears and that their friendship was officially ruined. He frantically tried to take back everything he said, but Connie's face and body language just grew more and more panicked and defensive.  
"Man, I'm so sorry. Please, forget I said anythi--"

"I have to go!" Connie suddenly yelled and rushed out of the room. A couple of seconds later Jean heard the slamming of the front door and finally he blinked, pushing tears out that ran silently down his cheeks. He didn't realize how long he stayed like that, neither that his mom was in the room until he felt a warm thumb wiping away the tears. He tried to focus his foggy vision finding before him his mother, concern written all over her face. He leaned his forehead on her shoulder and started sobbing while his mother comforted him with her embrace. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he woke up to a familiar smell, humid grass and earth. He then realized that he was nuzzling Connie's abandoned shirt. He discarded it on the floor and went back to sleep, tiredness not wearing off his body yet.

Over the next week Jean avoided the organic market, as well as any mutual friend of Connie. He focused on finishing packing his belongings and spending quality time with his mother who thankfully never addressed the subject after that first morning when she made omelets for breakfast. She kissed Jean's temple while he dug in and said "You don't have to tell me, but if you wanna talk about Connie, I'll always be willing to listen." Jean cringed upon hearing his name, but nodded to his mom silently while he swallowed a bite of his eggs and the bitter lump that formed in his throat.

His last day however, a familiar face showed up. He heard Sasha's loud voice greeting his mother while he was cleaning up his soon-to-be former room and internally groaned. He didn't have a reason to reject her visit. For all he knew, Connie was so embarrassed about his near-gay-experience that he decided not to say a word to anybody. Not even his closest friend. Sasha stomped into his room chewing a slice of toast most likely taken from his kitchen, and before he could react she had her arms wrapped around his body screaming nonsense in his ears and leaving crumbs all over his shirt.

“Let go of me, you freak!!”

“But Jeanbo! We’re not going to see each other ever again!”

“Don’t be stupid Sasha. Of course we will see each other. Not all the time as we used to, but we’ll chat and hang out on holidays, yeah?”

“Even so…”

“Come on Sash let go. I won’t be too far. Just a couple of cities from here and we’ll text all the time.” He muttered softly and felt how Sasha loosened the embrace.

"Okay, do you want any help with that?" She said gesturing to the abandoned broom on the floor.

"No, I got this. I'll finish in a minute" added Jean, resuming his sweeping after the girl finally released him from her grip. Sasha grew strangely silent, but what she said next shook every bone on Jean's body.

"You know... Connie told me what happened between the two of you"

"Oh, did he?" Jean asked trying, and failing, to keep his cool.

"Yeah, Jean you can't give up on him. He's actually scared, but he honestly likes you back"

"It didn't seem like that when he ran away"

"Listen, you have to talk to him--"

"No! Sasha... No... If he wants to talk he knows how to find me"

"Jean, you don't understand. It is not my place to tell you-"

"No! I don't understand! And you know why? Because he didn't bother with an explanation. He just left me being my ridiculous self who thought there was a little hope! I'm not gonna get my feelings ignored. I can't... It's not healthy to be nursing and feeding crushes on straight homophobic guys, and I won't-"

"Oh my gosh Jean, he's not homophobic. On the contrary-"

"It doesn't matter Sasha! Because all I know is that he disregarded my feelings-"

"And what about his feelings? He’s afraid, Jean!"

"That much was obvious, but he didn’t trust me enough to tell me anything. He just ran away not even asking for my understanding. He just wiped me out of his life, and I'm not going to beg him to like me"

"You don't have to ask him that. He already does."

Jean barked a humorless laugh and sourly muttered "Heh, you think I don't know? I'm not stupid Sasha. I know that I saw the signals. That's why I risked telling him, I know he likes me, but if I had known before that he was going to react like a class-A homophobe I would have never…” Jean trailed off feeling tears pooling in his eyelids. “Anyway, he's not gonna let anything happen between us, so I'm not doing this to myself. I cannot keep pining over him and get hurt in the process."

"Jean, he's not homophobic and the thing he was scared the most was hurting you."

"Well, he wasn’t wrong."

The both of them fell silent, each one mulling over their respective thoughts until Sasha said with a tone of finality "I'm gonna talk to him. I know he's gonna make up his mind. He wants to be with you Jean."

"I cannot keep hoping Sasha...” Jean answered while shaking his head helplessly, but then facing Sasha he added with a small, and very sad, smile “Thanks for coming by to say good bye. I'll text you all the time, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Jean. I'll see you on holidays?"

"Sure thing" they hugged each other one last time and then both exited the room. Jean called his mom to say goodbye to Sasha and she gave the girl a whole plate of sweets to take home.

...

It’s been a whole year. Jean went home for a few weeks on holidays and did not contact any of his friends except for a few of his classmates and Sasha, who came over on Christmas day for coffee and Christmas cookies. They caught up with one another but she did not mention Connie, neither did Jean ask. During the summer Jean decided to stay at Trost to work and save some money to buy a car. His mom went to visit a couple of times since he stayed alone at the apartment he rented with two other guys, also students at Trost University, while they were at home for the break. He was grateful for the quietness; not that his roommates were bad, but if they weren't dating, they most likely were hooking up and weren't too discreet about it.

The summer break was nearing its end, and a particular afternoon, after an exhausting shift at the coffee-shop he was working at, Jean ran into a crowd, most likely of freshmen finishing their campus tour. He didn't feel like dealing with people anymore, so he turned around and took a different way. He hadn't walked too far when he heard his name being called by a painfully familiar voice. He immediately tensed up but stopped walking nonetheless. Jean heard running steps and soon Connie was in front of him. "Jean..." he repeated breathless, "long time no see."

There stood Connie. His general appearance had changed over a year. He might have grown a couple of inches and had gained some muscle if the tightness of the Reptar t-shirt was something to go with. He also looked more composed, although at the moment he looked uncertain and shy, as if the mere thought of talking to Jean was enough to cause him distress.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jean flatly while dragging his hand over his tired-looking face. Connie stammered his answer shifting his feet uncomfortably while he stared pointedly at them "I... Uh... Got in Trost University... Agronomy” he then gestured vaguely to the crowd and added “Uh... Yeah and there's this tour around campus for freshmen, so..." Jean's expression softened upon hearing his answer and he whispered "Congratulations" because he knew how much of an effort he and his parents were making for him to go to college. Connie smiled softly meeting Jean's eyes and then added "I also wanted to apologize..." But his voice trailed off while his face went completely red and then he added almost screaming in panic "for taking your t-shirt!" Jean could not help but deadpan and attempt to go around him without another word. He did not have the energy for such childish games so he'd better leave, but a steady hand slapped against his chest successfully stopping him; however, at the sight of Jean's reaction, wildly murderous eyes, Connie recoiled startled, managing to murmur a pathetic "please."

"What Connie? What do you want? I don't give a shit about that damn t-shirt. I don't need this right now... Just, I'm sorry I said anything, I'm sorry I'm so disgusting, but I've done my damnest to stay out of your hair." the hurt and fear in Connie's face was visible, so Jean heavily sighed and said "listen man, I'm glad you could make it to college. I really am, but I should go now"

"No, please Jean. You have to listen to me! I need to tell you what's going on because I cannot handle the thought of hurting you any longer." Connie's hands were now balled in fists and his breath was ragged.

Jean studied his face for half a minute and finally conceded "Okay, then. Come with me."

"Okay..." Connie breathed relieved. He then waved to the crowd he had left before and Jean saw an auburn haired girl waving back. Of course Sasha would be there, he thought while he was once again overwhelmed with jealousy because their friendship had remained intact over the pass of time whereas his and Connie's might not recover ever again. Without acknowledging the girl he started to walk toward his small apartment, Connie trailing behind. Neither of them said a word and Jean never had felt silence as heavy.  
Upon arriving the building, Jean opened the door letting them in. Connie stood cautiously near the door with an arm around his middle "Nice place" Connie said looking around.  
"Thanks. Most of the cleaning was my mom. She was here last week."

"Oh... I haven't seen her in a while. She came to all of our raffles. And I think she donated the prize the one time she won" Connie said thoughtfully.

"Raffles?" Asked Jean and he noticed how Connie's face turned slightly red.

"Ah, yeah... Sasha and your mom suggested them to make some extra money... for me... to come here." The thoughtful expression shifted to an embarrassed one, but Jean was not going to drop the subject.

“How did you convince your parents to let you come to college?"

Connie's lips twitched and grimaced while explained "I didn't have to. They thought I didn't want to go, so they never pried or anything but I knew they needed all possible help and I just couldn't leave them by themselves but of course I wanted to have a degree, so when I told them they were okay with that, but we needed a strategy to get the money. Hence, the raffles."

"Oh… What made you change your mind then?"

Connie hummed and then replied "It wasn't just for you... I did want to keep studying, you know? I applied for several schools in case I didn't get to Trost... But yeah... In all honesty, it was… because of you" Jean's heart started to race. Maybe there was a little hope. He closed the distance between them and lifted his hand to Connie's cheek but said boy flinched away. Maybe not, his mind helpfully supplied.

Jean took a deep breath trying to keep collected and walked to the small kitchen to retrieve a drink from the fridge for him and Connie (who at least wasn't running away yet) and gestured to the couch in the middle of the living room. Connie sat at one of the ends of the couch and Jean took the hint, so he dragged a chair from the two person dining table and sat at a considerable distance from Connie after placing his soda can on the coffee table and opening his own. The silence grew uncomfortable and Jean's patience was reaching its end, but suddenly, while he was angrily chugging the contents of the can, Connie blurted out determined with a pinch of authority "I don't wanna have sex with you." Jean sputtered his drink all over himself and the floor while choking on the rest of the liquid that had gone down the wrong pipe of his throat. Connie ran to help his friend and with sincere concern in his voice he asked "are you okay?" while he patted Jean's back a little more forcefully than necessary.

Once recovered, Jean hoarsely yelled "What the fuck Connie? I invite you a drink and you immediately assume I want to have sex with you? The hell is wrong with you people?" Connie looked completely dazed but didn't say anything seeing that Jean wasn't paying him attention, too occupied with the mess. Abruptly Jean faced him and said with a threatening voice "You'd better have a good explanation after I clean this shit up" and with that he stood upright and walked to the kitchen looking for paper towels to haphazardly clean the floor and table, and then proceeded to go to his room to change his soaking clothes, as if coffee stains from the coffee shop weren't enough for the day.

After changing into more comfortable and drier clothes, sweatpants and an ancient looking t-shirt, Jean emerged from the bedroom to find a distressed Connie with his face in his hands rocking lightly on the couch. Jean's chest tightened at the sight and he approached him quietly. "Hey," he said softly at a safe distance "you okay?" Connie stopped the rocking but kept his face buried in his hands and after about fifteen seconds he murmured "I'm so sorry Jean." His voice sounded strained and helpless and Jean, in spite of everything that afternoon, couldn't help but feeling bad for him. He didn't care anymore about the crush he had had for more than a year, he just wanted his friend to feel good. He didn't dare to touch Connie, but he sat at the other end of the couch and muttered "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"You had your reasons because I'm ridiculous." was Connie’s muffled answer.

"You’re not... Well you are, but like… that's one of the reasons I fell for you... ah, sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"Why though? How dare you Jean? How dare you like me back?"

"... Back?" Jean's heart got caught in his throat.

"I love you Jean. But you weren't supposed to like me that way."

"Wha... Why not, you idiot?" His anger started to bubble again "If you fucking love me then what's the problem?" Connie groaned and finally faced Jean "You weren't supposed to like me like that because I don't want you to expect things from me that I cannot deliver. I've done this, and I know what people want in exchange of an 'I love you' or whatever. I'm tired of people assuming that everybody wants to jump enthusiastically to have sex the moment they confess their feelings-"

"Hold on a fucking second. You don't want me to like you because you think I want to have sex with you? God you are more stupid than I thought"

"What? It's true! You can’t deny you wanted me like that!"

"No, shut the fuck up Connie. You’re tired of people assuming. And what the hell have you been doing for a year? Do you know me at all? Do you think I'm gonna force you to do stuff you don't want to? What kind of friend was I for you to believe I just wanted to get in your pants?"

Connie didn't say anything, just blinked owlishly while Jean's questions sank in. Then he spoke slowly "Then are you okay with not having sex at all?"

"I'm not gonna lie, you fucker. I think you are hot and eventually I would have loved to do sex stuff. But I'm not doing anything you don't want to."

"But I don't want 'eventually' either. I don't want it at all."

"Then that's okay too… I’m okay if you are asexual or whatever. Is that the proper term?"

"Yes, it is. I am ace…” Connie answered gingerly but he wasn’t done freaking out yet, so he asked with a trembling voice “And what if you get tired of me?"

"Uhm, let's see. Short term I still have my right hand..." Connie snorted amused and relieved, "... But I can't promise that will be enough forever--"

"Then what's the point--?"

"The point is I'm nineteen Connie. I couldn't promise a forever to anybody right now even if they promised the kinkiest and dirtiest of sex. When I can no longer keep it in my pants, I want to tell you and we’ll find a solution together. If that is breaking up, then so be it. But it should be a mutual agreement, and hopefully we won't stop being friends and we won't stop trusting each other” squirming and blushing he also added “… And there are other options like… toys and uh… you know… the important question is if that’s good enough for you?"

"... Yes." Connie's face was completely red and his eyes were glossy, but more importantly, he was smiling so openly, Jean wanted nothing more than to kiss him senseless, but he decided to be cautious about it. "You should tell me your boundaries."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, like right now, can I hold your hand, or hug you?"

"Ah, yeah, yes please. A hug would be great." Jean closed the distance between them and cautiously put his arms around Connie. After a second, Connie put his around Jean's waist and rested his head against his chest. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Jean tracing circles on Connie's back and feeling him relaxing in his arms. Then he asked softly "hey, can I kiss you?" Connie tensed for a second and then he stammered "N-no, I rather... eh... No, okay, yeah. A kiss is fine." He let go of Jean and meeting his eyes he added "but no tongue, yeah?" "No tongue." Jean answered breathless, while staring at Connie's plumped lips, surprisingly it was him who closed the distance and then their lips were connecting, not moving at the beginning, but then Jean lifted his right hand and traced his thumb over Connie's cheekbone. The intimacy and innocence of the gesture broke his qualm and he started to move his lips against Jean's. It was a nice feeling and he thought he could get used to be surrounded by Jean's warm. A forcefully movement made him whimper and open his lips, but there was no invasion in his mouth, and he knew Jean was respecting his terms. He dared to trace his tongue against the other's lips and Jean broke the kiss to say hoarsely "I thought you didn't want to-" "never mind..." Connie quipped diving in a more heated kiss because he knew they weren't going any further. Panting, they let go of one another, their foreheads together enjoying each other presence. They cuddled for a while until Connie spoke softly "Hey, are we dating then?" Jean shifted his position to face his boyfriend arching an eyebrow in disbelief. Connie chuckled and then asked "Okay then, can I call you baby?" Jean snorted and then lovingly whispered in his ear "You call me whatever you want you dork." Connie smiled and leaned his forehead on Jean's shoulder.

After a moment of content silence Connie realized there were unfinished businesses yet. "Hey," he said and Jean hummed as way of answer "I'm sorry I took your shirt." He sounded embarrassed and Jean leaned back at arm’s distance, wide eyes and flushed cheeks he replied "I'm sorry I burned your shirt."

"What!?"

"It wasn't my idea. My roommates invited me to have dinner with them on Valentine's Day and I was moody and whiny about my lack of romantic life, so they suggested a Cleansing Ritual, Friends style, you know? ‘The one with the candy hearts?’ anyway… your t-shirt was the only thing I had from… you... So, uh, sorry about that."

Connie blinked a few times and then breaking in a big cheeky smile he retorted "Aww, you brought my t-shirt to college? Cute!"

"Shut up!" Jean’s face was impossibly red and his voice had grown a few octaves higher. He then buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder hiding his embarrassment. Connie laughed openly, but after a moment he asked with a little bit of concern in his voice "So, uh… they invited you, like in a date?" Jean leaned back, a smirk on his lips "Why? You jealous?" and then was Connie’s turn to turn a bright shade of red "Shut up" He groaned, but then they were laughing and Jean said "Anyway, wearing that t-shirt on your first day of college is a bit of a social hazard."

"I came here with Sasha. There cannot be worse social hazard than that." Connie deadpanned.

"True." Jean stated and they resumed their cuddling.

There was one more doubt bugging Connie, so he asked softly "Hey baby,"

"Huh?"

"Are you actually into kinky and dirty sex?" Jean forcefully pushed Connie, freeing himself from his grip and deadpanned, "I hate you so much" not actually meaning it though, since Connie’s contagious laugh made him realize how happy and lucky he currently was.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr account is [absolutebeginnerthings](absolutebeginnerthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
